User blog:Kingofawosmeness777/Malcolm's Life at Bullworth Academy Ch. 2
Joining the Preps After morning classes I decided to walk around campus for a while. But as I soon realized walking around Bullworth not knowing where you were going was a dangerous thing. I walked up to this fountian with a Bullworth Bullhorns Mascot statue on top of it. I walked right and ended up at the Autoshop. I saw the 3 greasers from this morning hanging out with a bunch of other greasers. I tried to just walk away but Johnny took notice of me and he said sarcastically at me: "Well, look who it is. And to what do I owe this visit Mr. Rich boy?" I just stared at him and turned around. Before I could walk past the gate a big black greaser and one of the greasers from this morning came over and grabbed me. I could almost pull away but they were just too strong. Johnny came over and said: "You got me 3 days detention you rich scumbag!" I said: "Maybe it will teach you some work ethic grease, so maybe you can grow up to be a drive thru cleark instead of a drunk." He sarcastically smiled and said: "I'll teach you to talk to me like that rich boy!" He punched me in my stomach and then kneed my ribs. I fell down and the 3 of them started kicking me and beating up on me. I had no choice. I forced myself off the ground and jumped back. I pulled out a switchblade and said: "Now that's it! Anyone who comes at me gets stabbed!" They backed up. Johnny said: "You are gonna regret this rich boy. Come on boys, lets go." He aand his greasers turned around and walked away from me. I walked out of the Autoshop and made my way back to class. My Aquaberry Vest was all dirty and my Aquaberry Slacks were scuffed. I had a bloddy nose and a few cuts on my face. I had to wash up in the bathroom before I went to Art class. After school I went to the Harrington House and was met outside by a guy that was my height and had red hair. I said: "I'm Malcolm, Derby invited me here earlier." He said: "Yea, hey. I'm Bif Taylor. Come on in Malcolm." He opend the door and I follwed him into the main room after we went through a reception room where there were Knight statues. We went into the main room where all the Preps were talking and socializing with each other. Derby stood up and went to greet me. He said: "Ah, Malcolm. Glad you could come. Everyone this is Malcolm Evans, hsi father wons Evan's Fine Wine." Everyone said: "Hey." or "Hello." Derby introduced me to everyone. Aside from himself, Bif and Tad and Pinky, Derby introduced me to Parker, Chad, Justin, Gord, Bryce, and Lindsey, who didn't say much. We all chatted for a while and hung out. Derby seemed to be very impressed with me and my family. Not to mention my Boxing skill and the way I handled the greasers. After a while Derby came over to me as I was standing by myself staring at Lindsey. He noticed this and smiled and said laughingly "Hey Malcolm, what are you staring at?" I quickly turned to him and said: "Uh, uh nothing, just looking around." He kept smiling and said: "Come on, don't give me that you were looking at Lindsey." I said shyly: "I don't know." Before I could say anything else Derby dragged me over to where Lindsey was standing and he said: "So Lindsey, what do you think of Malcolm here?" She sadi shyly: "He's cool." She didn't look at me. I could tell she was just as nervous, and just as attracted as I was. Lindsey was kind of shy around boys like I was shy around girls. She was about 5ft 8in tall and had really beautiful long brown hair. She also had beautiful brown eyes. I noticed she wore glasses like I did. People always asked me why I didn't just get contacts and stop looking like a Nerd but I've always liked glasses better. Derby broke the ice for us when he asked me: "So where are you from Malcolm?" I said: "Broken Arrow, Oklahoma." Lindsey finally looked at me and said: "Really? I'm from Tulsa." I said: "Wow, who would of thought that two Oklahomans would end up at Bullworth." Derby looked confused: "Hey, if you're from Oklahoma then why don't you have an accent?" I said: "Hardly anyone has an accent from Okalhoma." Both Lindsey and I spoke with normal accents and didn't have either Oklahoma accents or Faux-English accents. After that Lindsey and I talked for about 10 more minutes until Derby came over and said to me: "Hey Malcolm, in a scool like Bullworth you need friends and people to watch your backs. How would you like to join the Preps?" I looked at Derby for a second and said: "Yea, that would be awesome." Then Derby said: "Let's give it up for Malcolm ,the newest member if the Preps!" Everyone cheered. At the beggening of the day I thought that going to Bullwroth Academy would be awful. But now on my first day, I've joined a clique, I've met a great girl, I pissed off a few greasebags, and I made a lot of new friends. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad here at Bullworth Academy. Category:Blog posts